Singer, Sister, Lover
by Craze Izumi
Summary: [Ch5 finally up!Full of cracks, Last Chapter.]Ryoma has a sister and he is in love with her? Secrets reveal? Saeki is here to help, but help who? [TezuRyo,RyoIzumi, SaeFuji, SaekiIzumiFriendship[WARNING: yaoi]
1. Who is that Weird Girl?

**# Singer, Sister, Lover #**

Craze: This is my first story, I really hope that all readers can give me some comments and pardon me if there are any grammar mistakes. Flames are welcome.

Eiji: Nya! She does not own any of the PoT's Characters, but she own Izumi (aka Peace). Nya!

**Keys:**

"Blah, blah blah"-talking

"**Blah, blah, blah**"- talking in English

'_Blah, blah, blah'_- thought

** Chapter 1. Who is that Weird Girl? **

It was a tiring day after their long practice, the now Senior High Seigaku's Tennis Club regulars were now heading towards Kawamura's Sushi Shop. Taka-san, after quitting the tennis club was helping in the sushi shop, he had come up with a new sushi recipe, hoping that the regulars would try it for him and gives him some advice.

"Uyah! It's so nice of Taka-san to invite us to try his new Sushi. Ne, Echizen?" Momoshiro Takeshi said and put his arm around Echizen Ryoma's neck but was rewarded a glare from Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the tennis club. Quickly, he removed his arm from Ryoma. It was known to all that Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma were lovers.

"Fssssshhhh.........baka......" Kaido silently said

At hearing this, Momoshiro (aka Momo) yelled at Kaido, "Mamushi... you wanna fight!" While he grabbed Kaido's collar, Kaido too grabbed his collar. It had become quite a common issue to see those two fought. Thus none of the regulars really tried to stop them, including Tezuka.

Thud!

"Ah...itai..." both Momo and Kaido looked at the source of the voice and saw a girl sitting on the ground with a painful expression on her face. She wore a cap that covered her long wavy dark greenish hair, a pair of sunglasses, a black leather jacket over her blue tank top and a dark blue mini-skirt.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. Daijoubu ka?" Momo asked, offering her a hand.

"Eh?" she looked up and grabbed the hand offered to her saying in English, "**ah, I'm fine. Thank you.**"

After which, she gave Momo a smile causing Momo to blush. Then suddenly, she turned around looking for any sign of the group of man that are chasing and said, "Please help me, I'm being chased by perverts with camera. Help me, onegai!" with thus said, she quickly hide behind Momoshiro when she heard the people who were chasing her coming nearer.

All the regulars find the situation a bit weird but decided to help her. Right away, they could see a group of people with camera coming towards them.

"Ano, sumimasen! Did anyone of you saw a girl wearing a cap, a pair of sunglasses, a black leather jacket and a dark blue mini-skirt walked by?" one of the man asked.

The girl was now nervously shaking her head, gesturing to the regulars to say no to the man.

"Oh, she is right here" everyone stared at Fuji, making Fuji chuckled a little then he continue "just now, but I saw her went down that way." He finished the sentence and pointed to the opposite direction.

"Arigato!" the man said and led the group to the direction Fuji pointed.

Minutes later, after making sure that the man and his companions were really gone, the girl came out from Momo's back. She faced the regulars and thanked them.

"Arigato gozaimasu! Just now, I really thought that you will give me up to them." She directed the second sentence at Fuji, but was replied by Fuji's chuckled. Then she noticed the boy beside Tezuka, memories flashing back to her, '_Ryoma_' she thought.

"...miss...MISS!" she snapped out of her thought and back to reality. Before she realized it, she was staring at Ryoma. Then she turned her head towards the voice that called her just now. "Miss, daijoubu ka?" Momo asked again.

"Eh? Daijoubu yo. So are you guys heading somewhere? If not I would like to give you guys a treat," she asked.

"We are heading to our friend's sushi shop, would you like to join us instead?" Oishi said.

"Eh! Demo... are you sure that your friend don't mind, I mean won't I be a disturbance or something?" she asked.

"Nya! Don't mind, don't mind, Taka-san is more than welcome for you to try his new recipe. Nya!" Eiji said to her cheerfully.

"Are you guys sure about this?" she asked again, this time directed the question to the whole regulars.

"There is a 99.9 chance that Kawamura will welcome you to try his new recipe." This time it was Inui who answer her question and as usual he was looking through his book under his spectacles.

"If that the case, I'll join you guys," she said with a warm smile.

On their way to the sushi shop, Momo asked, "Why are all those people with camera chasing after you?"

She only shrugged and replied, "nothing special." Obviously to avoid the question.

After she replied Momo's question they had reached the sushi shop. They entered the shop and were warmly welcome by Taka-san.

"Minna, I 'm glad that all of you have agreed to come. Now please sit down while I prepare the sushi." Taka-san said while gesturing them to find a place to sit, then he noticed that among them there is a girl and he asked, "And you are?"

"Ah! Taka-san, she was being chased by some guys a while a go, we saved her and invited her along. Will you mind?" Oishi asked.

"N-no, of course she is welcomed ... um thanks Fuji... GREAT-O, WELCOME! ORE-SAMA WILL MAKE GREAT SUSHI FOR PRETTY LADY."

She was shocked by Taka-san's sudden changed of reaction, but she dismissed it and went to sit beside Momo, opposite of Ryoma and Tezuka.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

She picked up her phone and ... "PEACE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. DO YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE WORRIED SICK FOR YOU!" the phone was so loud that everyone in the room could hear it and they turned their attention to her and the phone she was holding.

"Yumi-chan, calm down. I'm fine. I now in a sushi shop, with some friends, near the studio." She said while removing her cap and sunglasses revealing her face.

When she finished talking to the phone, she looked up and saw that almost everyone was staring at her and then seconds later she could hear Momo and Eiji shouted, "PEACE!!"

Ryoma looked at the current situation and said his usual quote, "Mada mada da ne."

To be continued...

Craze: I hope that you will like my story and please read and review.

**Next Chapter:** **Peace is Ryoma's sister?**

What going on? Ryoma has a sister and she is a pop-singer. And why doesn't he tell his fellow teammates about having a sister?


	2. Peace is Ryoma's sister?

**# Singer, Sister, Lover #**

Craze: Yay!! Chapter two finally up. It might be a little confusing, but still I hope the Readers will like it, by the way Tezuka and Ryoma here may be a bit occ, since they are in love so their personality will definitely be occ. So I hope the readers won't mind about it.

Ryoma: She does not own any of the PoT's Characters, but she own Izumi (aka Peace). Mada mada dane.

**Keys:**

"Blah, blah blah"-talking

"**Blah, blah, blah**"- talking in English

'_Blah, blah, blah'_- thought

** Chapter 2. Peace is Ryoma's sister? **

"Peace?!" Fuji opens his eyes and asked with interest.

"Nya, Fuji, don't tell me you don't know who Peace is? Nya!" Eiji asked bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Ah! You are talking about the pop-singer, right?" Eiji nodded. "I heard some of her songs before, they are very nice. So, doushita?" Fuji said, his smile never fade away.

"Doushita? Doushita? Fuji-sempai doesn't you know that she" Momo pointing to the girl they just met "is the 'Peace' we are talking about?" Momo said in disbelief.

"Ii, data…" Inui mumbled to himself while writing down notes.

"Ah, so you are Peace-san ka?" Oishi asked the girl they just met as gentle as ever.

"Hai, sorry for all these trouble." Peace said bowing down to apologise.

"Lie, we are the one who is willing to hel…" before Oishi can finish his sentence, Eiji barges in.

"Peace-san, nya! I'm your biggest fan, nya. Can you give me your autograph, nya?" the ever so 'hyperactive acrobatic' player said.

"Me too, me too. I want your autograph too!: Momo said in excitement.

On the other hand, among the Regulars, there an individual minds deep in thought.

'_She looks awfully familiar, but I can't remember._' Ryoma thought while observing Peace's features.

"Just call me Izumi, 'Peace' is just my name as a Singer. Most of my friends call me 'Izumi', I treat you guys as my friends, so just 'Izumi' will do. Now here the autograph." Izumi said and at the same time hand the autographs to all the Regulars, including Taka-san.

Sound of 'arigato' or 'domo' were heard when Izumi (aka Peace) gave them the autograph. They were now chatting about Izumi's career and eating Taka-san's newest recipe. At the same time Ryoma was deeply in thought again the word 'Izumi' seem to ring a bell in his mind. '_Izumi? Is it possible that she is …_'

Just as he was about to come up with a familiar name he was snapped out of his thought by Tezuka's question.

"Daijoubu ka? You look rather distract" there was shown of concern in Tezuka's voice.

"Lie, nandemonai. I'm fine." Ryoma lied and this didn't go unnoticed by Tezuka.

Tezuka, having dated Ryoma for years, know that boy wonder would not tell him if he did not want to, so he had no choice but dismiss the matter.

Ryoma on the other hand went back to his thought. When he was more confident of Izumi's identity, he decided to ask Izumi some question to reassure. Before he cold open his mouth to ask, someone barged into the shop.

"Izumi ne-chan, I finally found you. If you don't hurry up, we are going to be late for your recordings." the newcomer, who is a girl said.

"Ah! Yumi-chan, you are here." Izumi said , then she turned to the Regulars, "Sorry guys, I need to get going. Here my email address and hand phone number, feel free to call me if you need help." With that, she greet them goodbye and went off.

A while later, after Izumi had left, Ryoma stood up and said, "I'm sorry, but I feel a little tired, so I will take my leave first."

"Unya! Ochibi, you are leaving already?" Eiji said sounding a little disappointed, everyone knew that Eiji had a soft spot for the baby of the group.

"Un. I really tired, I think I really need to get some rest." With that Ryoma started to leave the shop.

"I think I will send him home." Tezuka said and followed after boy wonder.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Tezuka decide to start a conversation. It is not that they really mind the silence, but seeing Ryoma being distracted made him rather uncomfortable.

"Ryoma," Tezuka began "if there is anything that bother you, you can always talk to me you know."

"Nande? What made you think that there something disturbing me?" Ryoma also growl but softer his voice when he saw Tezuka's concerned face.

"Because you look distracted, but if you don't want to tell me, it's ok," Tezuka said.

Once again they remain in silence until Ryoma started to speak again.

"I… you know about Izumi, I think… s-she my sister." Ryoma said, his sounded sad.

"Sister? You have a sister?" Tezuka asked with interesting.

(**Craze**: When Tezuka is alone with Ryoma he is able to express more, he is not as stoic as around the others or during practices.)

"She left the house six years ago, we haven't heard from her all these years and I was busy with tennis, so I forget to tell you guys." Ryoma said.

"Are you positive that, Izumi-san is your sister?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm positive, beside my sister name is Izumi and they look alike too. But…" Ryoma stopped, his expression became more depressed every time he talks about Izumi.

As they talked, they had already reached Ryoma's house. Seeing Ryoma's sad expression, Tezuka pulled him into an embrace, kissing boy wonder gently on the lips and said. "Everything will be solved soon, now you will go home and get a good rest, we still have morning practice tomorrow." Tezuka kissed Ryoma again before he break the kiss and bid Ryoma goodbye.

"Ja, make sure to get a good rest." Tezuka said, waved goodbye and walked towards the direction of his house.

Ryoma walked into his house and said, "Tadaima," feeling very tired after such a shocked day.

"Okaerinasai. Ara? Ryoma-san you look very tired." Nanako (Ryoma's cousin) said with concern.

"I had a long day, where kaa-san?" Ryoma asked.

"Obaa-sama, she is in the kitchen preparing dinner, doushita no?"

"Lie, I just need to ask her some question."

"Well, I'll call her. Obaa-sama, Ryoma-san says he needs to talk to you." Nanako called out to Rinko (Ryoma's mother).

In the living room, Ryoma waited for his mother to get ready. His mother came out of the kitchen with an awfully happy looked.

"Kaa-san, you look really happy, anything good happen today?"

"Well, Obaa-sama heard from the news that Peace-san, the pop-singer, has moved to Japan and well, Obaa-sama is a big fan of Peace-san." Nanako replied for Rinko.

"I saw her today." Ryoma said.

"Where? Where you saw her?" Rinko asked.

"On the street, she is being chased by some men…" before Ryoma could finish Rinko cut him off.

"Nani? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" Rinko asked anxiously.

"She is fined, we save her and later on she joins us to Kawamura-sempai's sushi shop." Ryoma said his face expressionless.

"Really? That good to hear." Rinko said finally relaxed after hearing that Peace is safe.

"Ne, Kaa-san, why are you so worried about Peace?"

"Is there anything that you are hiding from me?"

"No, of course not, why do I need to hide things from you? I'm worried because she is…" before Rinko finished, Ryoma cut off her sentence.

"Because she is Izumi, deshou?" Ryoma asked.

"I-I…"

"She is Izumi ne-chan then," Ryoma asked again.

Rinko sighed in defeat, "I know she told me not to tell anyone, but it seems I had no choice. Peace is Izumi, your sister."

"**Why? **Why do you hide it from me? Why did she leave six years ago? You knew it all along right? Nande?" Ryoma asked in anger with hint of sadness.

"She told me not to tell, and I really don't know the reason behind why she leaves, but yes, I knew that she is Peace all along and she is fine all this years." Rinko said with sadness too, seeing her son reaction.

"I hate all of you!" with this Ryoma quickly ran to his bedroom living Rinko and Nanako in the living room.

At the same time Nanjirou walked in and saw Ryoma dashed passed, "Oi, shounen!" and he looked into the living room finding the atmosphere rather weird.

"Shh! I think it's better to leave him a lone for the time being for him to calm down." Rinko said.

"You told him, didn't you?" Nanjirou asked. Rinko nodded.

"Ah! He is still a brat, come on let's start the dinner."

In Ryoma's bedroom, he was crying, he seldom let others know about his feeling other than Tezuka and Izumi. '_Nande? Why do you have to leave? Izumi, nande?_' After deep in thought, he finally drifts to sleep due to tiredness and sadness.

To be continued…

Fuji: Saa...sa, hopes you like it, please read and review. If not our dear author will be at home crying.

**Next Chapter:** **Izumi's visit**

Izumi visits Ryoma in school. The Regulars know about Ryoma's sister. Izumi went home with Ryoma to visit her parents. Ryoma dream about the past.


	3. Izumi's Visit

**# Singer, Sister, Lover #**

**Craze:** Yay!! Chapter three finally up. There will be a little bashing, so fans of Tomo-chan and Sakuno should skip this chapter.

**Oishi:** She does not own any of the PoT's Characters, but she own Izumi (aka Peace), Yoko, Yumi and Yuki Hana High.

**Keys:**

"Blah, blah blah"-talking

"**Blah, blah, blah**"- talking in English

'_Blah, blah, blah'_- thought

**

* * *

****--- Chapter 3. Izumi's Visit---**

After what had happened yesterday, Ryoma could not sleep well, he woke up at about 5am in the morning. Everyone in the house still seemed to be sleeping. Not knowing what he could do at the moment, he decided to get change and go to school. When he reached school around 20 minutes later, he found that he was the earliest to reached school.

'_Perhaps, I could use some training to make me forget like before,'_ he thought, and immediately changed into his regular's jersey.

About 6am in the morning, Nanako woke up. She decided to go to Ryoma's room to check if he was alright. Finding no trace of him on the bed, she went to the kitchen searching for him, yet he was no where to be found. Then she noticed on the dining table, there was a note. After finished reading the note, knowing that he had gone to school, she let out a relief.

At around 6.30am, Momo came to Ryoma's house to fetch him to school, knowing that Ryoma had gone to school already surprised him. When Momo reached school, he saw Ryoma was already in the court. So, he went up to him.

"Oi, Echizen! Why didn't you tell me that you are coming to school by yourself?" Momo asked.

"Gomen."

"Nya, Ochibi you come early today. Did anything happen? Nya." Eiji said quite surprise that Ryoma had arrived early, when he was usually late.

"What are you still doing? Everyone start warming up now." Tezuka ordered. Even though he did not show it, but he was really concerned about Ryoma.

---------------------

Soon morning practice was over; most of the members had changed and went for their classes leaving only Ryoma and Tezuka in the locker room. Ryoma were resting on a bench with a towel over his head and he looks awfully tired and distracted. Tezuka was staring at him with concern all over his face. They stayed in the locker room, everything were silence before Tezuka broke it.

"You look really tired. Do you want to go home and rest?" Tezuka asked, even a deaf person could hear concern in his voice.

"Lie, betsuni." Ryoma replied and there was silence again. Tezuka waited in silence for a few minutes before Ryoma spoke again.

"It has been confirmed."

"Nani?" Tezuka asked, looking confused by the question.

"The girl we met yesterday, she really is my sister." Ryoma said.

"So, what are you going to do about it? Call her?"

"I-I don't know, perhaps." Ryoma sighed and got up from the bench, "we better get change. Lesson will start in a few minutes."

---------------------

Ryoma wasn't paying much attention to the teacher during lesson. His mind was drifting towards something or rather someone else. _'What should I do? Call her? If she recognises me, she should have call home already. Why didn't she call?' _Ryoma kept pondering about the question over and over again, until the bell rang indicating end of school.

On the other side of the school, someone was also really deep in thought. It was none other than Tezuka. He wasn't looking where he was going as his mind was busy thinking about something, _'What happen between them six years ago? Why did Izumi-san have to leave? Why does Ryoma seem so sad?'_ he kept thinking until he bumped into someone.

"Gomen, daijoubu?" Tezuka said.

"Lie, daijoubu yo. Ah! Tezuka, nani ka?" it was Taka-san that Tezuka bumped into.

"Betsuni, I'll talk to you some other time, I got practice."

"Liyo, Ja ne." Taka-san said and immediately Tezuka was seen going to the direction of the tennis court. _'Tezuka seem rather unfocused, I wonder what wrong?'_ he thought.

---------------------

At the tennis court, Tezuka spotted boy wonder, who seems more distracted than usual. Tezuka went over to him and said, "Are you sure, you don't need to rest?"

"Hai, I'm fine." Ryoma replied.

"Echizen is really unfocused today, I wonder what happen?" Oishi said with concern. The other Regulars had gathered in a corner to discuss about boy wonder behaviour.

"Fshhhhhh…………"

"Hmm, ii…data…" Inui said writing down the information.

"Nani? Nani? Inui you know what happen to Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"According to my data. There is a 75 per cent chance that Echizen is distracted due to yesterday incident."

"Yesterday? Inui-senpai, tell us already," Momo said.

"Maa… ma, Momo. We'll know about it sooner or later." It was Fuji.

---------------------

At the main gate of Seishun Gakuen Senior High, stood two mysterious girls. One with long, wavy dark greenish hair and the other with reddish-brown shoulder length hair.

"So, this is Seigaku High? Nothing much." The reddish-brown girl said.

"Yoko-chan, that is really rude." Now it was the greenish hair girl the one to talk.

"Well, I'm only stating the truth, Izumi-chan. Compared to Yuki Hana High, this is nothing." Yoko said.

"Hai, hai. Let's go in and find the tennis court."

On their way, in search of the tennis court, they spotted two girls in uniform. One with pigtails, the other with two long braids. They decided to go over and ask them for direction.

"Ano, sumimasen. Can you tell me how to get to the tennis court?" Izumi asked politely.

"Why do you want to get to the tennis court?" the girl with pigtails eyed both Izumi and Yoko with suspicious.

"Tomo-chan!" the girl with braids whispered.

"Shh! Sakuno, they may be looking for Ryoma-sama." The girl with pigtails (Tomo-chan) said quietly only she and her friend could hear.

"So what do you want?" Tomo-chan asked again.

"We are looking for someone." Izumi answered.

"And may I know who this 'someone' is?" Tomo-chan asked.

"We are looking for someone and that it. It's none of your business." Yoko snapped.

"Yes, it is. I, as the president of Ryoma-sama's fan club, will not allow anyone to get near Ryoma-sama." Tomo-chan yelled.

"Who are you to stop us from seeing him? You are merely a fan of his. It's not like you are his mother or his girlfriend. Even if you are his mother or girlfriend, you have no right to interfere who he is seeing. Besides you are ONLY A FANGIRL of his." Yoko retorted.

Now, Tomo-chan was speechless. Just then. Momo and Ryoma walked towards them.

"Ryoma-sama! Momo-chan-senpai! There are two weird girls looking for Ryoma-sama, you better run." Tomo-chan said.

"Weird girls?" they looked at each other in confusion. Their question was answered when they saw the two girls.

"Ah! You are one of the guys that save me yesterday, Arigato!" she bowed, "Gomen, I didn't catch your name yesterday."

"Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me 'Momo-chan' and this is…"

"Echizen Ryoma, look like you found your otouto, Izumi-chan." Yoko said.

"OTOUTO?!" Momo shouted.

"Hai. I really sorry I didn't recognise you immediately yesterday, Ryoma. I was too busy with my recordings." Izumi said.

"Betsuni. Who is she?" Ryoma finally open his mouth to say something.

"Kanbara Yoko, Izumi's bodyguard and chauffeur." Yoko introduced herself.

"Heh! I didn't know that Izumi-chan is your sister. Ne, Echizen?" Momo said.

"Nya, nani? Nani?" Eiji came along and cling onto Momo.

"Eiji-senpai! Izumi-chan is Echizen no Onee-chan, desu."

"Honto?!" Eiji asked.

Echizen did not reply, instead he asked Izumi, "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Well, I'm thinking of visiting Otou-san and Okaa-san, but I don't know the way to the house. So, I was thinking whether you could bring me there." Izumi replied.

"But I still have practice now; you will have to wait for another half an hour."

"Sure, no problem, I can wait, ne Yoko-chan?"

"Whatever is fine with me. Anyway I'm here to accompany you." Yoko said while having a staring contest with Tomo-chan.

"While I wait, can I watch you guys practice? Even though I don't know how to play tennis." Izumi asked.

"Sure, why not. The Regulars will be glad to see you again. Come on, follow me." Momo said, leading Izumi and Yoko to the tennis court.

"Ne, ne, Sakuno. Don't you think that Ryoma-sama no Onee-chan look a little familiar?" Tomo-chan asked Sakuno after Momo and company had gone quite far.

"If she is Ryoma-kun's sister, then of course she looks familiar. Nande?" Sakuno said.

"No, that is not what I mean. I mean… never mind." Tomo-chan and Sakuno went after them. _'She looks awfully familiar, I thought I saw her somewhere on TV.'_

When they reached the tennis court, the other Regulars were sure glad to see her again and what shocked them the most surprising is hearing about her being Ryoma's sister. In the one corner, Ryoma did not look too happy. Sure, he was glad for a moment that she had come to look for him, but still not all his questions were answer, _'Why did she leave? Is it because of what he said to her six years a go?'_ he thought.

---------------------

Soon, practice was over. Ryoma followed Izumi and Yoko to the car and heading their way to the Echizen's household. When they reached home, Rinko, Nanjiroh and Nanako were really shocked to see her again. Although Nanako and Izumi had hardly met before, but that heard about each other from Rinko.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, okaerinasai. I really glad to see you again." Izumi said and hugged her mother.

"So are we, Izumi-chan. So are we." Rinko cried.

So they talked and chat about what happen these six years, but still Izumi did not say her reason for leaving. Later on, she brought the presents and gave it to everyone in the house, including Karupin. When she walked into the house, Karupin immediately come to her side, brushing her fur against Izumi's legs. Karupin has always loved her young mistress. Both she and Yoko had stay for dinner and they continued to chat, before it is time for them to go back.

"It's getting late, we better go now." Yoko said.

"Eh? You can stay for the night if you want, you know." Nanako said, feeling a little disappointed that they are leaving so soon.

"Lie, I still have to do the recordings tomorrow, so I guess we'll go now. Don't worry, I'll visit soon." Izumi said, and both of them went to the car.

"Ja ne." Izumi waved to them and stepped into the car.

"I'm going to bed." Ryoma said suddenly and went up to his bedroom.

Lying on his bed, he recalled about the incident happened six years a go.

_**# Flashbacks #**_

_It was a sunny afternoon, Ryoma(10) and Izumi(11) were playing in the backyard of their house._

"_Izumi? I-I need to talk t-to you." Ryoma said._

"_Sure! What do you need to talk about, Ryo-chan?"_

"_I-I … I like you a lot." Ryoma blushed._

"_Well, I like you too." Izumi smiled._

"_Honto?!"_

"_Of course! You are my brother, of course I like you." Izumi said and Ryoma looked a little disappointed._

"_That is not what I mean." Ryoma said._

"_Eh? Then what do you –mmpphh…" before Izumi could finish, her mouth was captures by Ryoma's. After what seem like minutes, Ryoma broke off the kiss._

"_I love you. I wish that you could be my girlfriend." He said._

"_B-but …but, we are siblings. It forbidden and…" Izumi replied looking at the ground as she was blushing madly._

"_There no need to hide anymore, we are not even blood related, you are only my foster sister,"_

"_I-I know, but I'm really sorry. I just can't do it, Otou-san and Okaa-san will be very sad. Gomen!" Izumi cried and ran away from Ryoma._

_**# End of Flashbacks #**_

Ryoma sighed, _'From that day onwards I never saw her again till now. So, why did she leave back then and come back now?'_ feeling really tired after the whole event, he went to sleep. Wondering what will happen next.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Kaido:** Fssshhhhh, hopes you like it, please read and review. Fssssssshhhh.

**Next Chapter:** **Friendship and Izumi's Secret**

Izumi visits had a mini-concert at Ryoma's school. She found out about Ryoma relationship with Tezuka. The Regulars had a practice with Rokkaku. Saeki is one of Izumi's best friends. Izumi told Saeki her secret. Saeki decides to help.


	4. Friendship and Izumi's Secret

**# Singer, Sister, Lover #**

**Craze:** Kyaaaaaa!!! I finally finish Chapter 4. Hope you will like it. Sorry for the wait.

**Taka-san: **Burning- She does not own any of the PoT's Characters, but she own Izumi (aka Peace), Yoko, Yumi, Chiharu and Yuki Hana High. GREAT-O.

**Keys:**

"Blah, blah blah"-talking

"**Blah, blah, blah**"- talking in English

'_Blah, blah, blah'_- thought

**Dedications and Thanks:**

**MayNeuma--- **Here is Chapter 4. Hope you like it.

**RuByMoOn17**--- Thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter of the story.

**Shells**--- Thank you for your support, actually Izumi went back to her real family, so she is living with her real family, not really living by her own.

**tezuka eiri--- **No, Ryoma will not end up with Izumi, read on to find out.

**kekame--- **thanks for your support, I'll try my best to continue writing.

**Ochibi--- **Thank you.

**--- Chapter 4. Friendship and Izumi's Secret---**

"Izumi ne-chan, you have some new schedule. You will be having mini-concert in various schools." Yumi said, while busy separating all the fans' letters from the work schedule.

Izumi looked through the schedule and saw that Seigaku will be the last school she be performing at. During this few days of concert in the other various schools, Izumi hardly has the time to visit her foster parents and brother.

--------------------

During the day of concert at Seigaku, the school will be having half day off, so that the concert could be held during the remaining half day of school. As for the tennis club, they will continue their practice as usual together with Tennis club of Rokkaku High. People might be wondering, why has training with Rokkaku High? Oishi fukubuchou had discuss with Tezuka buchou a few weeks ago and decided that, maybe inviting rivals school to join the training will help to motivate the regulars.

-----------------------

It is around 10 am in the morning, everyone in the school started to gather in the auditorium waiting for the start of the concert, so did the regulars.

"Wow! I'm really can't believe that Izumi-san is going to have a concert in our school. I'm so excited." Momo said.

"Hoi, hoi! Honto, honto. Nya, Ochibi, do you know about this before hand?"

"OCHIBI!"

"Eh? What?"

"Mou, Ochibi you're spacing out."

"I'm not spacing out." Exclaimed Ryoma.

"Nya, never mind. I asked do you know about this before hand."

"Eh? Iie, she hasn't visit for days, so I haven't really heard anything from her for days." _'First, she decided to leave without a word. Then, she suddenly came back. Why now?'_

When they went into the auditorium, they went separately in all direction, to where their class supposes to be. Everyone in the auditorium is really excited about the concert. Soon, the light in the auditorium dimmed down, Izumi came up to the stage and started singing her song. Even though, Izumi lives in America for most of her life, but her album sells very well in America, Japan and Asia. The name 'Peace' is also very well known in Japan.

"Ne, Sakuno. Look, its Ryoma-sama no onee-chan. She is Peace, no wonder I find her so familiar the last time we saw her."

'_But Ryoma-kun looks a little sad, I wonder why? He's been spacing out a lot lately too.'_ Sakuno thought.

At the other side of the auditorium, Tezuka was also thinking about Ryoma. _'I really wonder what happen, whenever Ryoma looks at Izumi-san, he has the sadness in his eyes.'_

The concert lasted about 30 minutes, with Izumi singing all the song in her album and answering questions asked by her fans. After the concert she was given 30 minutes of rest before she went on with signing the autograph for fans. The rest of the students were also given time to rest and have their lunch. During this period Izumi decided to have a tour around the school and find Ryoma to have lunch with him. Izumi knew that she should not act like nothing had happen before, but she really did not wish to lose her brother. While searching for Ryoma, she did not realize that someone is in front of her and…

Thud!

"Izumi-chan, you really should look carefully where you are going, you know." A voice relatively familiar to her spoke and a hand was extended to her.

She looked up to the source of the voice, her eyes widened in surprised. She took the extended hand and helps herself up, and second later she went up to hug the person.

"Ko-chan, I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been doing?" Izumi asked in excitement seeing her best friend.

"I'm doing fine, but it looks like every time we meet, we will definitely bump into each other. So when did you come back, why didn't you tell me?"

"Haha, true, the first time we met, we also bump into each other. Well, I came back weeks ago, too busy with all the recordings and shooting, I forget to inform you. So why are you here? You don't look like you study here."

"About that, our school tennis club is having a combined training with Seigaku's."

"All of the club members?" Izumi widen her eyes.

"Haha, of course not all just the regulars. I 'm currently studying at Rokkaku High, so what 'bout you? I heard that you're having concerts in various schools."

"Yeah, Seigaku is the last school, I'll been thinking of quitting after today concert."

"Eh? Why?"

"Maybe I'm just tired. Besides I want to try something new. Well, it's about time, I need to get back before they started a search team…" Izumi stuck out her tongue. "...see you later!" Izumi waved goodbye to Saeki and walked to the direction of the auditorium.

'_There is something different about her, I just can't define it.'_ Saeki thought.

--------------------

While Izumi was still signing the autographs, Tezuka was busy searching for a certain green-haired boy, upon searching boy wonder, he over heard a conversation between Yoko and Yumi.

"Did you know that Izumi ne-chan says she wanted to stop singing after today concert?"

"WHAT?! Did she mention anything else?" exclaimed Yoko.

"She said that she is tired and wanted to spend more time with her foster family." Said Yumi, the word 'foster' was what made Tezuka stopped on his track.

'_Foster family? What does she mean?'_ thought Tezuka.

"Really what the use of spending more time with the Echizen, when she rejected that Ryoma brat six year ago." Yoko said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah, there's sure to be awkwardness when they meet, sometimes I really wonder, why she rejected him, if she loves him so much." After hearing what Yumi last said, Tezuka stopped his search and went straight to the locker, on his way telling one of the freshman to tell Ryoma that he be waiting for him in the locker room.

--------------------

In the locker room, tezuka had been organizing the information he got. _'Izumi-san and Ryoma are foster siblings? Izumi-san rejected Ryoma six years ago. Did he confess to her? So that what happen.'_ Suddenly, Tezuka felt a pang of jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach. Unexpectedly, the door of the locker room open and Ryoma walked in.

"Buchou? Horio said that you want to see me?" Ryoma closed the door and walked closer to Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu?" Ryoma asked again. Seconds before Ryoma could react, he found himself pinned to the ground.

"Ah! Kuni- mmppff" Ryoma was really startled by Tezuka's action.

Tezuka had captured his lips; the kiss was full of tension, passion and want. When Ryoma thought that he be out of breath, Tezuka stopped the kiss and went on to caress his neck.

"Kunimitsu, un…" Ryoma moaned, while Tezuka went back to capture his lips and at the same time unbuttoned Ryoma's shirt.

Suddenly, the door to the locker room opens. Before both of them had the time to react all they heard was, "Gomenasai!!!" and follow by the slamming sound of the door.

--------------------

'So, he had found someone, that really good. I'm really happy for him, but why am I crying?' Izumi ran as fast as she could, wipe her tears, because she was in such a hurry she did not see where she was going and…

Thud!

Again.

"Really, do we always have to bump into each other?" Saeki said and then he realized there were tears stained on her face, "Izumi-chan, what wrong?"

"Ko-chan… nothing… I'm fine." Izumi answered, but still she could not stop herself from crying. Saeki hugged her close and let her cry into his embrace.

"You're a bad liar, do you know. Tell me what wrong."

"I'm fine really, Ko-chan can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what to you want me to do?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend."

"What? But why?"

"Just for a while, help me, please."

"Fine, I'll help you, but you're going to tell me what happen later." Izumi nodded.

--------------------

Knowing the voice too well, instinctively Ryoma pushed Tezuka away, got up, reorganised his clothes and chase after the figure, but before he could go, Tezuka called him, "Ryoma!"

"Kunimitsu, I'm really sorry can we talk later." Ryoma said and ran to the direction of where the figure went.

'_So you still love her, don't you?'_ Tezuka thought.

---------------------

When he saw the person he was chasing after, he was quite surprised, she was laughing with a guy beside her. Soon the other regulars of Seigaku and Rokkaku were gathering around too.

"Izumi, you know him?" Ryoma asked.

"Ko-chan? Of course I know him, he is my boyfriend." Izumi smiled.

Saeki could feel blues eyes staring at him, but he had to help his best friend.

"Izumi-chan, you know them?"

"Yeah, I forget to tell you Echizen Ryoma is my ototo."

"Sorry guys, can I borrow Ko-chan for a while, I need to discuss something with him." after that, Izumi and Saeki walked to the direction of a more deserted part of the school.

"Saa, I suddenly remember that Takaishi-sensei wants to see me, so someone please help me inform Tezuka that I'll be late." Fuji said and walked towards the direction of where Izumi and Saeki had gone.

--------------------

Saeki and Izumi found a nice place and sit down, little did they know that a pair of blue eyes was watching them and from the distance the owner of the pair of blue eyes could hear every word they said clearly.

"So are you going to tell me what happen now? Why didn't you tell me that Echizen Ryoma is your brother and I thought your last name is Yagami?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, so tell me."

"I was adopted by the Echizen when I was three. Ryoma and I were very close. Eventually, we found out about my background one day. When I was eleven, he confesses to me, I don't know how to react so I rejected him, leave the Echizen and went back to the Yagami."

"Confess? Reject? You mean Echizen loves you before?" confused Saeki asked.

"I think so, I don't know."

"Then, what about you, do you love him?"

"Ah, that reminds me, help me to apologise to your girlfriend for borrowing her boyfriend."

"Don't change the subject, answer me."

"Even, if my answer is 'yes', he already with someone else."

"So you love him, then why do you reject him?"

"I don't want to become his burden, I have a sick person."

"You are sick? Why didn't you tell me about your illness?" Saeki asked worriedly.

"I'm okay now, Chiharu said that my illness has been cured temporary, but I fear that it will relapse any time." Izumi said with a sad expression. "By the way, please remember to help me apologise to your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You mean…" before Saeki could finish, Fuji walked out of his hiding place.

"Izumi-chan, I don't know what happen between you and Echizen, but you really are lucky that none of our teammates know about our relationship."

"Fuji-san?! You mean you and Ko-chan…"

"Haha, I forget to tell you, Fuji and I are dating. Gomen, but what Fuji said is really true, lucky no one know if not your trick will not be useful."

"Honto ni gomenasai, Fuji-san. I really must thank you for letting me borrow Ko-chan, but please keep everything you heard a secret to everyone, I don't wish to let more people know about it,"

"Maa, don't worry, I will not tell anyone." Fuji said his smile back on his lips. "Saa, we better get back to training, see you then. Ja ne."

"Ja ne, domo arigato gozaimasu." Izumi bowed and get ready to go back to the car.

"Izumi, if you need any help, you can always call us." Saeki shouted, Izumi smiled and walked towards the car.

Seeing Izumi out of sight, Saeki and Fuji started to walk back to the tennis court.

"You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, she is just like a younger sister to me, you will like her too, if you know her long enough."

"I think I start to like her already." Fuji smiled.

--------------------

After training, Ryoma was left alone with Tezuka in the locker room. There was an awkward silence. Normally they would not mind, but today the silence seems to bring discomfort to them.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Ryoma broke the silence first.

"I think we should stop seeing each other for the time being."

"Why?"

"I don't wish to be a substitute of another person, till you sorted your feeling, I think we should stop seeing each other."

"FINE! If that is what you want." Ryoma yelled and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

For the first time ever, since junior high, Tezuka shed his first tear.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Saeki:** Haha hopes you like it, please read and review, if not the author is going to remove me from the story.

**Next Chapter:** **Missing**

Ryoma and Tezuka tried to avoid each other after the break up. Izumi is missing. Saeki and Ryoma get into a fight. Saeki tells Ryoma the truth of why Izumi leaved six years ago.

**Craze: **Next Chapter will be the last chapter of Singer, Sister, Lover, but don't worry, there is going to be a sequel, Newbie, Manager, Bestfriend so stay tune.


	5. A MistakeSort of

**Craze: **Okay… sorry for making all of you wait for like forever… this will be the last chapter, well it's doesn't go as I previously planned mainly because well I don't really know how to continue anymore… so I decided to end right here… err… well it's really a crack ending, but I still hope all of you like it. Here also an announcement… I will not be continuing my crossover fic Love Camp any time soon I may even discontinued. I'm really sorry if anyone of you loves that fic. Anyway on with the disclaimer… anyone?

**Saeki: **She doesn't own any of tenipuri characters but she does own Yagami Izumi and other OC characters in this fic.

**Fuji**: Saa on with the fic…

**--- Chapter 5. A Mistake …Sort Of---**

The next day, Tezuka had waked up earlier than usual; in fact he didn't really sleep since last night after breaking up with Ryoma. He knew that Ryoma really did love him and he's not a substitute for Izumi but jealousy made him lose his cool. Tezuka sighed and started getting ready for school.

Just as Tezuka was to reach for the front door, some one had rudely banged on the door almost waking up the rest of his family; Tezuka opened the door immediately to stop the intruder from knocking. As he opened the door he saw a panicking Izumi or so he thought was Izumi.

"Oi, is Ryoma with you?" Izumi panted.

"No, I haven't seen him, why?" Tezuka asked.

"Shit! Oyaji called and said that he hasn't gone home since yesterday."

"What?" Tezuka was shocked, but he also realized something different about Izumi. Her hair is short and her usage of words wasn't as polite as before.

"Wait! Did anything happen between the two of you?" asked Izumi suspiciously.

"……"

"Speak up!"

"We broke up…sort of."

"Nani! Are you mad? Why did the two of you break up? You like someone else? You have an incurable illness?"

"Izumi-san, are you okay?" Tezuka asked, getting bewildered by Izumi's behavior.

"Eh? Ore? I'm fine."

_Ore? Isn't it a term used mainly by males? _Now Tezuka was really confused by Izumi.

"Anyway, you can forget about going to school and start to help search for Ryoma." Izumi said and dragged Tezuka out of the house.

"But…"

"No but… you know… with Ryoma's look anything can happen to him. It been a night, maybe he got lost? Or kidnapped? Or worst got raped by those oji-san and oba-san?"

"Izumi-san, you really love Ryoma, don't you?"

"Of course! He's after all my brother, and I've been glooming him into becoming a prince that loves by people of all ages and sexes."

"I thought Ryoma confessed to you and you rejected because you are sick?"

"Of course I have to reject! If he has a girlfriend I won't be ever to see him being loves by people… don't you think he made a good uke? Wait, of course you do, you his seme…and I'm not really sick, I just have split personality."

"Someone saw you cried when you ran out of the locker room yesterday."

"Oh that, it's the real Izumi, she just emotional, she's too shocked to see the person that she spend so much time to gloom, is already taken and without her knowing. So, you guys break up because of that?"

"You can't deny that Ryoma really loves you."

"Na, he probably mixed true love up with his seriously sister complexes… if not for Ryoga, he's probably not as attached to me as he used to."

"You and Saeki…"

"Just friends, sides he already had his owned koibito. I know what you want to say, Izumi just too shocked about the two of you… besides she always does thing without thinking…really I'm always the thinker, it's really tiring."

"……" Now Tezuka really don't know what to think… all this while he had mistaken them.

"Maybe you should go to your school, he's probably there. I go search other places."

--------

They split road, and Tezuka ran as fast as he could to school. When he got to the locker room, just as what Izumi had said, Ryoma was there.

"Ryoma..."

"Buchou, I've been thinking the whole night and thought about what you said yesterday…"Tezuka hold his breath, he couldn't bare to hear what Ryoma got to say but it's all his fault if they really did break up.

"I don't want to break up with you… I really do love you… I mean I love Izumi nee-chan that's no doubt about it… but since yesterday knowing that she got a boyfriend, surprisingly I don't really feel anything… maybe a little sad since she is my sister. When you say we should stop seeing each other for a while… my heart," Ryoma pointed at his heart, "I feel the pain here. So please don't say break up…I-I love you, I really do." As Ryoma finished saying everything tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"You should call your sister, she been really worried about you. Hush, don't cry. We are not breaking up." Tezuka said, wiping off Ryoma's tears and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Eh?"

"She bangs at my door this morning, coming up with lots of weird ideas that something bad might happen to you." Looking at Ryoma's confused expression, Tezuka chuckled… a little.

"By the way, do you know that your sister has split personality?"

"She has? Well maybe, come to think of it she's kinda weird sometimes when she was young… occasionally she will use words like 'ore' and 'boku wa' but I didn't really notice it at that time."

"Actually Saeki isn't her boyfriend too."

"I know, Saeki-san with Fuji-senpai. Of course he's not her boyfriend, unless he two-timing, which I doubt so since Fuji-senpai is a sadistic person." Ryoma said it as if he had known it a long time.

"Saeki with Fuji? How come you know?" Tezuka asked, looking at his koi.

"Hmph, call it instinct." Ryoma said proudly.

"Haha… when did you become like a woman."

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!!!" Ryoma growled and hit Tezuka on the shoulder, the right side of course.

"Okay, okay…Ryoma…" Tezuka looked at Ryoma in the eyes.

"Hn?" Ryoma looked back. Seeing that Ryoma looking back at him, Tezuka lowered his head and gave Ryoma a passionate kiss.

"Hn…hmm…ahh…hnn…ma-mada mada dane…" Ryoma blushed and hide his head against Tezuka's chest.

"I love you, Ryoma."

"Mada mada dane… I love you too, Kunimitsu."

**The End.**

"Ryoma? Where are you?" On this hand Izumi is still looking for Ryoma unbeknown to her that Ryoma was being found.

* * *

**Craze:** Thank you for either loving or hating this fic, please review… 


End file.
